Muggle Games
by PinkGloom
Summary: Sirius is bored one day and stumbles upon a box filled with Muggle games and Mass Chaos happens. Completely ridiculous and FUN! Multichapter! A variety of games and a variety of characters!
1. The Game and The Players

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

I have been messing around with this idea for a bit. It is out there but I love it so much! Every time I think of it I start to bust out laughing. Here is a summary: Sirius finds a multiple boxes filled with Muggle goods. (Maybe Arthur was hiding them?) He finds Scrabble, Go fish, a old TV set and many, many other things. Being bored he gets unsuspecting houseguests to join in the merriment. The thought of Sirius playing curates always makes me laugh. The length depends on the amount of reviews I get and suggests on games are always welcome. I'm going to try and keep each game to a chapter. Although knowing me that will most likely never happen.

*Updated and hopefully more chapters to come soon Nov. 2011*

I know I should probably be updating my others stories…Oh, well.

PS I might get how to play the 'game' wrong but bear with me. You can't find information like that on the internet! LOL

Just 'broaden your mind…'

Muggle games

Sirius was bored….bored….bored….bored…words couldn't even describe how COMPLETEY AND UTTERLY BORED HE WAS! Nothing to do, absolutely NOTHING! Everyone was away except for his annoying house elf and a Hippogriff that was fast asleep. What had Sirius done to deserve such a cruel fate? Azkaban seemed

almost like a welcome change, well not really. Sirius wanted to stomp around in frustration but he couldn't even do that unless he wanted to wake up his mother's portrait.

He scanned his room for what seemed like the five hundredth time that day, desperately looking for something entertaining. Sirius' eyes lingered in a corner longer than usual and he noticed a small shadow of a box. How come he had never noticed it before?

Getting up from his crouched position on the floor, Sirius groaned and stretched out his tired muscles. With enthusiasm Sirius made his way over to the shadow that liked a large box. He bent down to investigate his new find. It was a rather large box (Why had he missed it so many other times?) and it was covered in about two inches of dust. Taking his shirt off, Sirius began to rub the dust off. On to top of the box there was writing, 'Disgraceful Garbage.'

"Sounds like fun." and he opened the box.

Inside there were an assortment of things. A few decks of cards, other boxes and other miscellaneous items. Sirius hadn't seen many muggle things in his life but he knew without a question it was a box filled with muggle games. What was a box of muggle things doing in his attic?…better not to ask.

Sirius started to pull out items and examine them. It was a treasure trove of fun. Sirius thanked whatever god was responsible for such a blessing. "It was most likely more the devil's doing." Siruis gave a wicked grin, it would only be a few hours till Remus got home. Maybe even his favorite cousin would show up. Ever since Remus had started staying over at Grimmauld Place, Sirius had seen a lot more of Tonks.

He opened the deck of cards labeled 'Go Fish' and took out the instructions. He had to become a master at it before his friends/victims arrived. With a maniacal laugh, Sirius began to memorized how to play.

One Hour Later

Sirius waited in the living room impatiently. What was keeping them? Remus and Tonks should have been there, Sirius looked over to the clock, ten minutes ago. Didn't they have any decency to show up on time? Sirius let out a disgruntled sigh. With a loud POP, Remus appeared in the living room a few feet from Sirius. A moment later with another POP Tonks appeared.

"Geez, you're late you know! Making people wait is rude!"

Tonks and Remus both gave Sirius a weird face. Sirius knew he never waited for them to come home but today was different and they were about to find out how different.

"Remus, Tonks, will you play a game with me? A muggle card game?" If Sirius had been in his dog form, his tail would have been wagging a mile a minute. He gave a inward grin; they had no idea what was coming and he liked it that way.

Remus gave a sideways glance over to Tonks. Remus looked worried and so did Tonks. Slowly and careful, like he was picking his words with care, Remus finally spoke, "Sirius what have you been smoking?" Tonks let out a snort of a laugher. Ok, so maybe Remus hadn't been thinking too hard on what to say.

"I, my friend, have been smoking on the pipe called life. Now, come into the library I have it all planned and I refuse to take 'no' as a answer. This way!"

Remus and Tonks reluctantly followed Sirius into the library, As soon as they were all inside, Sirius locked the door. Tonks gave Sirius a 'WTF?' look over her shoulder. Remus just sat down at the table Sirius had set up with the cards.

It was all in place. Sirius plan was going without a hitch. Now to drop the bomb…Clearing his throat loudly so that both Remus and Tonks looked over to him, Sirius stated his purpose for asking them to go into the library.

"I have brought you both here today to play strip, Go Fish."

"Strip?"

"Go Fish?"

"Yes. Strip Go Fish. Go Fish, is a muggle card game and I added the strip part in there to spice things up. I mean we are adults, why not have some adult fun?" Sirius finished with a wink. Tonks sat at the table with a eager look on her face. Remus looked like he was going to barf. "How do we play?" Sirius was more then happy to explain the rules to Tonks. Taking a seat, he began to deal out the cards.

"We each have seven cards. The goal of the game is to have as many pairs of cards you can get. To make pairs I ask you 'Do you have a seven?' if you don't you say 'Go Fish' and I have to take off a piece of clothing. If I ask you that and you do have a seven you have to give it to me and take of a piece of clothing. We play till all the cards are paired or until we have ran out of clothes." Sirius gave Remus a wide grin. "I get to go first since I came up with the idea." Suddenly Remus found his voice again.

"We can't do this Sirius this is completely unprofessional. Complete nonsense if you ask me."

"What? You don't want to see Tonks in her underwear?"

Remus and Tonks both blushed a violent crimson.

"Ok, enough beating around the bush. I'm going. Tonks, do you have a three of spades?"

"Go Fish."

And so it began…

…to be continued…

Like? I love! The thought of this happening kills me every time!


	2. Strip Go Fish

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Like it so far? I do…and that is all that matters but I still like REVIEWS!

Wow! I didn't realize how popular this would be! I'm truly amazed! I wish I would have posted sooner. Sorry, if I didn't post after the first review. (I was at work.) Some excuse, huh?

Hopeforthefuture- (BOWS) Twister? OMG! Why had I not thought of that? And a puppet show would ROCK! I can already see it…thank you, thank you for the suggestions! Also a big thanks for the long review! I love those the most…

PS I was thinking of making Harry Potter a musical. You know how in the those movies people just burst into song? I thought it would be fun to take random scenes in Harry Potter and put them to music like Weird Al. I would make it a sub-story in this at the bottom called: Harry Potter: The Musical. My mind is twisted in ways I can't understand…

NOW STRIP! I mean, time for another chapter…

After removing his sock, Sirius made sure that they all had equal amounts of clothing on. Eight pieces each. (Sirius had worn two pairs of socks to make it 'fair.') Shoes were taken off but Tonks got to keep one to make her break even with the boys. Sirius had thrown his sock over his shoulder and it had landed in a heap on the couch. At the ending of the game, Sirius figured, if they threw their clothes every where and someone walked in it, it might look like all the clothes had been torn off in a sexual frenzy. Sirius laughed evilly in his mind, what a marvelous thought.

"Ok, Tonks. Your turn."

Tonks glared at Remus for a moment and then asked, "Have a two of diamonds?"

For a moment Remus looked like a silent battle was going on finally he answered, "Yes…" and as Remus handed it over the card, Tonks went "Hell, Yeah!" and placed the pair of cards on the table. Remus bent down and pulled off a sock (Go Figure) and placed it on the table. Sirius was going to have none of that. Taking Remus' sock he threw it over his shoulder so that it landed almost on top of his sock.

"We _throw_ the clothing Remus." Tonks nodded in silent agreement. Remus sighed in defeat.

"Your turn Remus."

Remus picked up another card off the table and looked in between Tonks and Sirius debating on who to ask. "Today would be nice." Finally with that comment from Sirius, Remus asked Tonks, "Have a Queen of Hearts?" Siruis watched as Remus closed his eyes, in fear of the answer.

Tonks face broke into a smile as she answered sweetly, "No."

Sirius laughed like a madman and Remus took off his other sock and tossed it onto the lamp in the corner. "Now you have the hang of it Remus." Sirius got a punch in the shoulder for the 'rude' comment.

"Now that we have some nude feet. It's my turn." Tonks looked around at Sirius and said, "Five of Spades?" Sirius wished he had practiced mind reading instead, like Tonks had obviously done, "Yes…" and now it was Remus turn to point and laugh. Sirius could tell that his cousin was getting a air of confidence around her. 'That will be her downfall.' he silently plotted.

It went on like that for another half an hour, except Tonks finally lost some clothes, well a lot actually. Remus' tie, jacket, and vest were all thrown about. All he had left was his shirt, pants and boxers. Sirius was in the same boat. All he had left was his pants and unmentionables. Tonks, being a girl, had some how gotten off worse then anyone else. She had lost her shirt and was desperately trying to cover her chest, even though she still had her bra, pants and panties. Siruis had suggested if she felt 'uncomfortable' she could quit, but of course, Tonks refused to give in.

"Have a King of Spades?" Tonks asked Remus with a tone pleading tone to her voice, hoping 'yes' was the answer and it was. Off went the shirt and the card got handed to Tonks, Sirius watched Tonks as she ogled Remus' bare chest. Remus blushed redder than a fire hydrant. Well, today wasn't turning out to be as boring as Sirius had first thought.

Remus somehow managed to compose himself and asked Siruis if he had a One of Clubs and he did. "God Damn it!" Siruis growled as he took of his pants. He was losing, even after reading the instructions first! Life was cruel. Tonks went light pink at the sight of her cousin wearing only his underwear. "Just wait till we get Remus down to his boxers Tonks. Then you'll have some eye candy." Tonks stopped staring at him and started staring at her cards.

"Nine of Hearts?" Tonks went deathly pale and handed Siruis the card. Tonks eyes wandered from Remus to Sirius, looking like she might quit. But the 'I refuse to lose' Tonks took of her pants and they landed on top of Sirius' slacks. Sirius watched as Remus let his eyes linger on Tonks bare form a little bit too long. 'Someone could cut the sexual tension between those two with a knife.' Still that wasn't his concern, he was there to win! And win he would! All or nothing!

"It's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes…" Tonks hummed under her breath. Noticing Remus and Sirius' stares of curiosity she answered, "It's a muggle song."

Tonks looked at Remus and said with a semi-shaking voice, "Seven of Spades?" Remus silently shook his head no. Tonks keeping a straight face, unhooked her bra in the front and tried to toss it and keep a hand over her breasts and hide her cards. The result was her throwing it at a sideways angle and her bra landed on Remus' head. Sirius busted out laughing and when Remus went to take the bra off his head, "No, Moony it stays! It landed there and so it will remain!" Tonks looked pale and said nothing. Remus just put his hand back down and looked like he was trying to burn a hole through his playing cards.

Remus looked trapped. Siruis knew that if he asked either Tonks or him and guessed the card right they would be naked, what a dilemma! Sirius relished every moment of it. Finally with a face full of defeat he looked Tonks in the eye and asked, "Two of Clubs?" Tonks sighed and with a face full of relief said, "No," adding after a moment, "…sorry, Remus."

Remus silently removed his pant and throw them so that they landed in a pile with the other two pairs of pants. They were down to the essentials now, it was going to get nasty. Who ever Tonks asked next, either he would get naked or she would. The suspense was killing Sirius as Tonks looked from him to Remus. Sirius knew Tonks wanted to get the card from Remus but he wasn't going to say anything. It was in the hands of fate now.

"Remus, do you have a Ace?"

Remus was about to open his mouth in response, but the door to the library opened before his mouth did. Hermoine was standing in the doorway with a look of complete horror on her face. Sirius pondered for a moment what it must look like to a fifteen year old girl. Especially a girl, like Hermoine.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Tonks dropped her cards and covered her chest with both hands yelling. Remus crossed his legs but Sirius just started to laugh like it was the funniest thing that had happened to him in his whole life.

…and in many ways it was.

…to be continued…

Like? Sorry, to leave it hanging like that but I just couldn't get them naked…SORRY!

I know you all have imaginations. Broaden your horizons if you want too. If it is a good alternate ending post it in the review and share with everyone! SUGGESTIONS WELCOME FOR OTHER GAMES!


	3. Pretty Pretty Princess

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

I want to thank hopeforthefuture, again for the alternate ending! Go to the reviews and read it! You won't be disappointed! I hope you all like the last chapter! I am having too much fun writing this, just complete nonsense. With Sirius that is always easy. The musical thing, good or bad? No one really ever said…

I hope you can understand what this chapter is going to be about from the title:

Pretty Pretty Princess

After the 'stripping incident' Remus and Tonks had been avoiding Sirius like he had the black plague. Sure it had been only two hours since it had happened but hey, he was bored! Again! What a cruel fate once again god had dealt him! Time to change that. Sirius ran upstairs and grabbed a pink box. The game was called 'Pretty Pretty Princess.' At first he had thrown it aside but you never know. He opened the box and looked at the mirror that was reflecting his face. 'Not too bad…' and taking the top of the tin that had the mirror on it, Sirius stared at a cluster of fake jewelry.

There were four colors of god ugly plastic jewelry. Around the tin was a crown. "Oh, my god…what the bloody hell is this?" Sirius couldn't believe he had actually thought of playing this incredible girly game. Yet a thought worked its way into his mind, 'You could get Ginny and Hermoine to play. But I need one more person…'

"But, who?" Siruis was sure Remus and Tonks would refuse to play. Sirius needed a boy, maybe Harry. A simple request from his loving Godfather. Sirius let out a laugh, Harry might actually do it. He just had to beat around the bush and before Harry could realize what was happening he would pounce him, like a tiger. This time Sirius howled with laughter. The mental image of Harry wearing the ugly plastic crown with the matching jewelry was too much.

Leaving the tin in the attic he ran downstairs to find his three new victims. He found Ginny no problem and amazingly enough she agreed right on the spot. But, Sirius thought, she looked just as bored as he was. He told her to meet him in the kitchen in half an hour. Just enough time to play one game before dinner.

Hermoine on the other hand provided to be more difficult. After he had assured her that all clothes would stay on and that even Ginny was going to play, Hermoine seemed to like the idea more. After a couple more minutes of persuasion, Hermoine agreed. Sirius was more than half way there. Now just to get Harry or Ron.

"Harry do you want to play a game with Ginny, Hermoine and me?"

"Can Ron play too?"

"Only four people can play at a time but after the first game, I'll just watch and let Ron play."

'Like he is going to want to play…' Sirius silently pondered.

Harry and Ron seemed to like that arrangement. Sirius told them to go to the kitchen, as he bounced out of the room and called, "I just have to run up to my room to get the game. Hermoine and Ginny should already be there." Everyone was gullible today it seemed, perfect for Sirius. Taking the stairs two at a time he was up to his room in a flash and grabbed the game. He opened it and looked over the instructions, 'No wonder the box said for ages, two and up.' Buckbeak could have played the game with him.

He went into the kitchen and was greeted by the unsuspecting faces of Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny. He walked over to the table without a word or a smile, he placed the game on the table. All four teenagers peered at in curiosity. The boys pulled away fast with a disgusted looks on their faces. Hermoine looked like she had no idea what to think and Ginny looked more excited then she had a moment before.

"I'm no bloody girl! I'm not playing that game, Harry!"

"I didn't know what it was Ron!"

"I'm not sure if we're young enough to play this Sirius."

"Looks…interesting to me."

All heads turned to Ginny, who gave a weak smile, then they turned to Sirius, looking for some sort of explanation. He was going to tell them alright and make them feel guilty…

"I know its kid game but I just wanted something we could all do together…like a family." Sirius gave a lost puppy dog look and continued, "I don't get to play with you guys often and I thought this might bring us closer during this time of…" Sirius didn't continue he put his hands in his face and faked a sob. In reality if he had continued he would have busted out laughing and the sob was a covered laugh.

Ginny spoke up first, "One game can't hurt, right?"

After a moment Sirius heard a forced, "Yeah…" from the rest of them. Sirius lifted his head with a huge smile on his face. With a "Thank you." he sat down next to Harry and started to explain how to play.

"Its simple. We all pick a color…"

"Blue."

"Yellow."

"Purple."

Sirius looked at them annoyed, "Ok, I'll be pink can I continue now?" With a guilty smile from Harry, who had started it, Sirius continued. "As I was saying, we pick a color and that is the jewelry you wear. Yes, you have to put it on! Spin the turned and what ever piece it lands on you pick up. If it lands on a 'take off' square, you have to take off that piece of jewelry. Just the jewelry ok, Hermione? If you land on the black ring you have to wear it and with it on you can't win. The goal is to get the crown and all the jewelry, then you win. Understand?"

"Yes."

Sirius sure hoped they all understood or else he was going to get worried.

….to be continued…


	4. Plastic Jewlery and Lost Manhood

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Like the idea, huh? I know I do! If you have time read, 'Remus Lupin and the Unicorn's Blood.' It is about his first years at Hogwarts, thru the eyes of Remus. It's even good…you can believe me! *Maybe one day I will work on that…* (Guilty look) Nov.2011

Time for Sirius to taint more innocent people…

Plastic Jewelry and Lost Manhood

Sirius had on his pink bracelet, earrings, necklace and the ring…two rings in fact.

"Bloody Hell! That's the fifth time I've got this accursed black ring!"

Harry pointed and laughed like a delinquent. "Well, you are a 'Black'!"

Sirius had been right about their completive nature. It may be a game of 'Pretty Pretty Princess' but they were out to win. Sirius hated to think of what Harry turned into on the Quidditch field.

"Enough of this! It's my turn!" Hermoine turned the spinner. "Earrings, I need the earrings! She yelled at the game board. Hermoine had the crown and all she needed to win was the earrings. But, her pleas were unheeded and the pointer landed on the bracelet.

"I don't need that!"

"My turn!" Ginny savagely moved Hermoine over to get to the spinner. It landed on, 'necklace.' "YES!" and Ginny reached into the fake jewelry and pulled out a purple necklace, and placed it around her neck beaming.

"I have got to get that crown!" Harry also wasn't as lucky as Ginny and got, 'black ring'. Sirius handed it over with a smirk, Harry just blew him a raspberry.

Sirius looked at the spinner pleading with it to let him get the crown, but he got 'remove one earring.' "Bloody Game!" Sirius threw the earring in the tin with disgust.

"Me again!" Hermoine exclaimed and watched the pointer as it turned around and around. Time seemed to slow down as it landed on, 'earrings'. Harry got as purple as Ginny's jewelry.

"I WIN! HAND THEM OVER!" Hermoine grabbed the earrings and put them on with a maniacal laugh. "Mwahhhh!" Hermoine did a weird little gig, as she moved her hips to the victory music going on in her head.

"NOO! You cheated! It was half way on the 'black ring' square! I call for a re-spin!" It was Harry screaming, who had stood up so fast his chair got knocked to the floor. He was as blue in the face as the plastic jewelry he was wearing.

"Yeah! I want a re-spin!" Ginny, who would normally be on Hermoine's side, agreed with Harry. Ginny's earrings clicked against her face, from the violent movement of her shaking her head, no.

This could get ugly, Sirius realized. Cool. Sirius leaned back and got prepared to stop the fight if any blood was drawn, till then….

Hermoine's eyes bugged from her head and she clammed her hands down on the plastic crown, "I'm the bloody winner!" Ron just looked at his friends like they had all gone nutter, right before his very eyes.

Harry certainly didn't look too manly arguing with two girls on who had won a game of 'Pretty Pretty Princess.' Sirius had a feeling Harry wouldn't listen to him even if he tried to tell him. Sirius looked at Ron and said, "I place my bet with Hermoine." Ron looked at him totally lost.

"…just because Sirius cheats doesn't mean I am a low life like him!"

That caught Sirius off guard. "What?"

"Oh, like you didn't try and enchant the game! That's why you kept landing on the 'black ring' square! Don't even try and deny it!"

"Your too bloody smart for your own good!" Sirius knew he shouldn't talk to a fifteen year old girl like that but hey, she had started it! Even if she was right…

Hermoine stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey! You can't do that to him!" Harry called at Hermoine. "Try and stop me, Wonder boy!" and Hermoine made a mad dash for the door.

Ginny threw herself at Hermoine and clamped onto her ankles, causing Hermoine to fall and the crown go flying off her head. "Grab it Harry!"

Harry ran over to the crown and jammed it onto his head. "Who's the winner now?" Harry pointed at Hermoine and threw his head back to let out a evil crackle of a laugh.

Hermoine wiggled loose of Ginny's hands and like a flash was over by Harry trying to pull the crown off his head. Harry spun around and Hermoine grabbed on to his necklace, chocking him as he tried to run away.

"AH!"

"Hand it over! IT'S MINE!" Hermoine had a fire in her eyes like she had been possessed by the devil.

"NEVER! Ron help me!"

Ron paled and sat, rooted to his chair next to the kitchen table. Sirius ran over to Hermoine and tried to pull her off Harry. Ginny crawled over the floor and latched herself onto Sirius' leg.

"Let go of him!"

"I'm the BLOODY PRETTY PRETTY PRINCESS!"

Hermoine clawed at Harry like a wild cat. It was quite a scene.

"Mum…" came a small whimper from the direction of the table, "MUM! They've lost it! MUM!"

Siruis paled, 'What is Molly caught them in this position?'

"Back to your seats! RUN!"

"What is it Ron? What's all this fuss about?"

Molly walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the oddest sight. They were all sitting around the table but it didn't look like that was all they had been doing. Sirius, Hermoine, Harry and Ginny were all beet red and panting. Harry had dark red marks going across his face and Molly noticed he was wearing a plastic crown.

In fact, all of them but Ron, was wearing large plastic jewelry that were in the ugliest colors she had ever seen. Sirius looked the strangest among them in hot pink earrings, a necklace, bracelet and ring. Having raised many children, Molly noticed this was a situation best left alone.

"Looks fine to me. Right, Sirius?"

"Of course Molly. Just a friendly game…" Sirius made a point not to name what game it was.

"Have fun." and Molly turned away out of the doorway. They all gave her a innocent smile (except Ron, who was scared to even form words at the moment).

After a moment of silence…

"GIVE ME MY CROWN!"

…and Hermoine tackled Harry over the table.

…to be continued…

I loved the mental image of this! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa

I think the next chapter will be a puppet show and then twister… ^_^


	5. Sock Puppets

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Here is yet another side splitting chapter of mayhem and nonsense! Whee…Don't you love it? If you are reading 'Remus Lupin and the Unicorn's Blood' I am going to try and update that later tonight, I have been neglecting my studies and I have been trying to catch up. Fun, huh?

Sock Puppets

Even after all the events that had taken place that day at number 12, dinner was a boring affair. Remus and Tonks couldn't look at anyone (including each other) without blushing. Hermoine and Harry were refusing to talk to each other after the 'Pretty Pretty Princess' incident and Ron won't leave his room.

Arthur was the only one making conversation, so Sirius had to do with making off handed comments about muggle artifacts. That's when an idea stuck Sirius; if anyone, Arthur would be the man to take hold of Sirius' new love of everything muggle.

"Well, actually Arthur, I have recently came into possession of some interesting muggle items."

Arthur's eyes lit up like had been told he had just won the lottery.

There was a low groan from most of the people sitting at the kitchen table. Sirius smiled.

"They're called 'puppets.' I would love to give you a demonstration after dinner."

"Of course! Sirius that would be a excellent idea."

"I think it might be educational for the children…"

Arthur was to ready to agree. Sirius batted his eyes at everyone around the table in a innocent manner, Hermoine will still swear to this day that she saw horns holding up the fake halo he was trying to portray.

There was no backing out now. Sirius told everyone to meet in in the living room one hour after dinner. "And if at all possible try and get Ron." Sirius gave a wink to Arthur.

Sirius ran upstairs and pulled out the three hand puppets and gave them a loving look. He couldn't remember when he had had so much fun. He stroked the head of one puppet in a maniacal fashion. Lighting sounded outside, Sirius grinned evilly. Never too early to taint the young.

ONE HOUR LATER

Everyone was seated in the living room. After many threats from his father, Ron had reluctant walked out of his room to sit downstairs. Ron was pale but than again so was almost everyone else. The only ones looking forward to the display were Arthur and Molly. Even Molly looked a little worried, then again she had walked in on them earlier with the 'Pretty Pretty Princess'

Sirius had constructed a small wall, with boxes, to block him from the view of the audience. He had everything ready, time for the show to begin. But first,

"An introduction: puppets were used in the old days to entertain before muggles invented theater or television. I came across some beautifully made puppets while exploring the attic. I will now portray a play of romance, heroism and unspeakable evil." With a bow, Sirius disappeared behind the curtain.

Sirius took out his wand and pointed it to his neck with a silent, _Voiceius Differenceius_, he was off. Sirius said, "_Remus_" no one in the audience heard him. 'Good.'

"This is a tale of princess, a prince and a fearful dragon."

Everyone gasped. Not from his opening line, but because the voice who had spoken the line was Remus'. Sirius continued with a grin, "The princess was a bored creature and craved adventure."

'_Harry_.' Sirius lifted the puppet and spoke, "I am such a bored creature and I crave adventure." Sirius (who now sounded like Harry) tried to make his voice high pitched, it sounded like Harry had been hit in the balls.

"If only I had a prince who would take me away! Oh, poor me!" Sirius had the puppet place it's hand on its forehead and fall over in a dramatic manner. Ron started laughing and then it stopped abruptly with a grunt. Sirius could only guess that Harry had hit him. 'Don't worry Harry. Ron will get his just deserts.'

'_Remus_'

"One day a young and handsome prince appeared at the castle." The prince puppet appeared on queue, from the monotone voice of the announcer. Sirius thought that Remus' voice pulled that effect over fantastically.

'_Ron_'

"Oh, beautiful princess! That has captured my heart and soul! With your messy black hair and odd lighting bolt scar, I feel a need to…"

Sirius brought the two puppets together in a passionate (as passionate as puppets can get) kiss. He heard Hermoine and Ginny laughing their heads off. If they thought that was good…

'_Harry_'

Once again Sirius give Harry a high pitched voice and as he spoke Sirius muffled it some too. I mean the puppets were trying to suck each other's faces off.

"Oh, my prince! With red hair and freckles you have stolen away my heart of tender emotions. Take me, man meat!"

'_Ron_'

"Brilliant."

Sirius heard Molly let out a cry of shock. Arthur must have told her to keep quiet. It was for the children, Sirius was doing this. Sirius smiled, 'Yes, for the good of the children.'

…to be continued…

Sorry to cut it short, I'll write more tonight. Hope you are enjoying it! I really like the 'man meat' line! PLEASE REVIEW

PS I do NOT like Harry and Ron slashes! I just thought it would be funny for this! After the next chapter I might start Twister then maybe some video games and god knows what else…

_Voiceius Differenceius- _If you didn't guess, I made up that spell. When ever he thinks that person's name by itself, Sirius has the voice of that person. Cool? Yeah, I know.


	6. The Parental Dragon of Virginity

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

I think a lot of people like this story! I know I do! After this chapter I hope to do Twister…what a great old fashion way to get tangled in compromising positions! Got to love it…

**where-my-heart-resides **left me a nice long review and it makes me warm inside! *hands her chocolate* You do realize that I'm not going to clean up that blood…

Sorry, I didn't update sooner…

Sock Puppets: The Sequel and with the Parental Dragon of Virginity (to the chapter that never really had an end…)

Amazingly enough Molly sat back down and let Sirius continue with his play that was slowly making its way to a 18 and up only, showing.

"I didn't know you could do _that_ with puppets." a voice said. Sirius guessed it had been Tonks.

Sirius figured (against his better judgment) that maybe it was getting too much for the 'kids'. Sirius could feel the 'sexual' tension in the air created by the puppets. Sirius broke the puppets apart with a audible 'POP' like the prince and princess puppets had been sucking at each other like vacuums set on high.

"My princess, let me whisk you away in a dramatically manner! To do even more naughty things to you." He had the prince puppet or 'Ron' pick up the princess aka 'Harry' and began to hop off stage till…

'_Hermoine_'

"I will have none of that!" Sirius slipped the princess puppet in his 'prince' hand and grabbed the dragon puppet with his free hand. This was harder than it looked.

"I am the Parental Dragon of Virginity! AND I COMMAND YOU TO STOP NOW!"

The crowd was oddly silent from shock, or because they had all dropped dead from embarrassment Sirius wasn't sure. But either option sounded nice to him. He had achieved his goal ultimate goal! Completely taint the mind of everyone he knew!

"I can't have you savage the princess in this manner! Have you even met her parents? Do you have any puppet 'rubber' protection with you? I mean think of all the disease! Do you have any idea where that princess might have been before? For all you know she might have already had a passionate affair with a foot puppet prince!"

'_Ron_'

"Are you pure my sock puppet princess? I am, and I have my reputation to think about…"

'_Harry_'

"Hey, I'm the pure one here. I mean I am getting played but the left hand…you on the other hand (literally)…" Even Sirius blushed a bit at his off color comment. If James had been there he would have been rolling on the ground with laughter. Sirius heard a couple of muffled laughs, most likely it was Tonks or Harry.

'_Hermoine_'

"Enough of this! I am impatient with you both! No sex before marriage or I will be forced to eat you! Not that I really want to…sock puppets give me indigestion."

'_Ron_'

"No one will stop my horny teenage tendencies! To the DEATH!" Sirius could feel the heat from Ron's blush. Poor boy! Oh, well. No one is safe. Remus, James and Peter had all learned that the hard way. Now it was the next generation's turn.

He had the prince throw down the princess to make a leap at the dragon. It was a beautiful battle, if sock puppets fighting can count as 'beautiful.' It was quite fun to fight with himself, a few punches here and there. Sirius made a few 'Ouch!' and 'Oh, my hair!' comments during the battle in the correct voices.

Finally the Dragon of Parental Virginity was defeated with one final blow to the snout. "Noooo…." rang out the voice of the dragon Hermoine as it was thrown out of view in a dramatic manner.

He had took the princess in his now free hand and she appeared on stage. Sirius had the puppets run to each other and take one another in a passionate embrace. Sirius muffled his voice (That now sounded like Remus) and began to hum a song that would belong in a strip club. The puppets did a slow tango together and then Sirius said in the voice of Remus,

"The prince and princess lived long lives. As long as sock puppets can possible live…THE END!"

Sirius jumped up so he could get the reaction of everyone…

….but no one was there.

…to be continued…

Am I mean or what? LOL! I mean come on, after this how do you expect Sirius to convince them to play Twister? He had to make them feel guilty for SOMETHING! If you're wondering…they all left after the Dragon of Parental Virginity was defeated. Even Arthur had been afraid of what might happen next!


	7. Twist and Shout

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Notes: OMG! I was offline because my damn computer won't connect to the internet! CURSES, but I was on cloud 9, when I saw how many reviews I had! I nearly died! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I was going to go to bed but, I saw all those reviews and I knew I owed you guys BIG! I love you all! So there I am writing another chapter at midnight!

Hopeforthefuture- I hope that you think I did justice for your puppet idea! I had a blast writing it! It was a wonderful idea, I hope I can do just as good on the Twister theme! Thanks again!

FTPF- I am SO GLAD that you liked all my fanfics! I feel all warm inside when I saw how many reviews you left me! I was shocked (in a good way) I hope that I can continue to live up to your expectations!

Wheremyheartresides- Sorry, about all the head injuries I am causing you…not really. Cookie? *innocent smile*

Thank you everyone who reviews each chapter with a individual comment, instead of just commenting on the last chapter. It is so pleasing to see how many reviews I have for this silly story!

PS I also never realized how big a hit 'RLUB' (Remus Lupin and the Unicorn's Blood would be!) Whee…now for the stuff you really want!

Twist and Shout

"Nobody likes me I'm going to go eat some worms…"

That was the song that echoed through number 12 Grimmauld place. It had been two days since the puppet show and Sirius still refused to let them forget about the incident. He was going to make them pay…

"Big FAT, JUICY ONES…"

Sirius heard a muffled yell of "Shut the hell up!" from downstairs but Sirius refused to yield. He was sitting up in the attic, pouting like a five year old. Someone had to apologize…no, everyone needed to apologize for leaving him in the middle of his sock puppet show. Sure, it had been a little distasteful but when had anything Sirius done have good taste? It was just another wonderful trait to add to his macho ego!

Sirius hear a knock coming from the direction of his door but he chose to ignore it. Whoever was outside knocked louder. Sirius not really caring who it was snapped, "What?"

"Umm, I was wondering if you would come out for a moment Sirius. I want to ask you something…"

It was the voice of Sirius' favorite godson. 'Ok, my only godson.'

"What do you want Harry?"

There was a moment of silence that followed and Sirius almost thought Harry had walked away till he heard, " I want to make up for what happened at the puppet show. We all do."

That got Sirius' full attention. Make up for it? Like apologize or something better? It had better be good or there was another chorus of 'I want to eat worms' in the near future.

Hesitantly Sirius walked across the attic over to the door and opened it slowly, barely a inch. He saw the faces of everyone of but Molly and Arthur, who were away at the moment. Harry was the leader of the pack being in front. Both of his hands were behind his back as if to conceal something…

"We did some searching of our own and found this…" Harry took his arms out from behind his back, "It's a muggle game and we all figured you might want to play it with us… "

Sirius pounced on the game like a hungry Hippogriff. Sirius read the name of the game out loud, "Twister…" Sirius had never heard of it before but it sounded interesting to say the least…

"Give me a moment." With that Sirius swiped the game from Harry and shut the door. With a new fire alight in his eyes, Sirius opened the package. He quickly read over the instructions…were they really that stupid? Or had Harry not really told everyone how the game worked? Either way it was too late for any of them to back out now!

Vengeance was going to be sweet. Sirius secretly admitted to himself that there was no reason for revenge but still…did anyone but him need to know that? Opening the door all the way he embraced his godson and yelled at everyone else over Harry's head to run down to the living room. With one quick squeeze, Sirius let go of Harry and followed everyone downstairs with the game securely under his arm. A evil laugh threaten to escape from his lips but Sirius only let himself smile with the unvoiced mirth.

As they all filed in Sirius called, "Do I need to explain the rules to anyone?"

There was a scatter of awkward, "yes'".

"Ok, we all have to take off our shoes, socks stay on. Harry, will you open the mat and lay it on the floor? Thanks, ok where was I? Yes, I get to be the spinner. I spin the board and whatever color or body part I call out you have to stretch too. No falling or you're out." Sirius caught everyone giving Harry death rays.

So, he hadn't explained the game to them but then again from the look on Harry's face, Sirius doubted the poor boy knew what he was getting into. 'Today is looking up…' Sirius plopped down on the couch and began to call out names,

"Ginny, Hermoine and Tonks on the mat. Ladies first." He said with a wink in their direction. "Then the boys and then a challenge between the two winners. Then I think a complete free for all. I've always liked those!"

Ginny, Hermoine and Tonks all positioned themselves on the ends of the mat. The boys all sat around the room, on the floor near the mat. 'Smart boys, if they lean over they can see down their shirts.' and everyone said he was the perverted one.

With a grin it and a flick of the turner on the board it started, "Right leg red."

…a few minutes later the girls were all ready a tangle of limbs. Luckily, none of the girls had worn a skirt without mini pants under them that day. 'Or unlucky…' then again he was a little old for them or related.

Sirius caught a look of Harry trying to look down Ginny's shirt. She was bending down right in front of him. Sirius could see that they were trying to hold a small coherent conversation but it didn't seem to be going too well, "What tit is it?" instead of "What time is it?" were the type of thing Harry kept alluding too. Ginny looked like she wanted to slap him but couldn't because if she raised her arms without him calling out a color she would lose.

"Left foot blue."

It was sweet torture and Sirius, no, all the boys, seemed to be enjoying it too much

….to be continued…


	8. Girls Gone Wild

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Here is yet another chapter of insane…whatever, I don't know what to call it anymore. Ok, Twister will most likely have one more chapter after this then it is going to be…I'm thinking something to do with the television. Have faith in me, I will make even watching t.v. funny! Don't ask me about the title of this chapter…I just liked it! WHEEE

I seem to neglect my other fanfics to keep up with this one! LOL

Girls Gone Wild

Ginny was no longer hanging in front of Harry, instead she was over near Ron. He didn't like the situation as much as Harry had. (Go Figure) Sirius always waited a few more moments then necessary before he called out the next color. Torture, can be sweet at times. Sirius made a quick glance over at Remus. Sirius could tell that his best friend was trying his hardest not to look at Tonks' butt, which was right in his face, but he was having as much luck as Harry had had earlier.

Sirius gave Remus a wink and started to hum, 'Baby Got Back.' Remus turned beet red and Sirius knew another mission had been accomplished. Hermoine was trying to cover everything which in turn only made it worse. Ginny had given up and Tonks didn't seem to mind from the start. In fact, she had been wiggling a few certain body parts in Remus' direction earlier. Sirius figured everyone would be needing a cold shower afterwards. That was another thing, Sirius made a mental note to 'fix' the water pipes.

All the girls were in a pretzel shape. It was almost hard to see where one body started and other ended. Sirius figured no real adults were present so he might as well,

"You know the position the girls are in kind of remind me of a karma sutra move I saw in a book once."

Sirius heard a gasp come from Remus' direction and a snort of laughter from Tonks. It was too much for Ginny though and she fell over in a fit of giggles. Hermoine got a more determined look on her face. Harry and Ron just both turned red. Sirius could tell that they would never be able to look at Twister in the same way.

With a moan, Ginny rolled off the Twister mat and stood up. Sirius gave her a mock frown and she went over and slapped him on the shoulder.

"One down, two to go! Who will win?" Sirius silently added, 'My money is on Hermoine.' During all of the muggle games he had played with Hermoine, he had realized she was a very competitive girl. Never knew what to expect from her,

"Right hand Yellow."

Tonks had to twist her body in a most uncomfortable position. Sirius heard her moaning as she tried to keep her weight up. Hermoine was in the same boat. She had all her limbs as twisted up as humanly possible. It wouldn't be long…

"Right leg red."

"Right hand blue."

Tonks face was turning blue as she reached for the blue circle. Remus was watching her intently, Sirius thought it looked like Remus was trying to send invisible hands from his thought to try and keep her steady. Still it looked like nothing could help…Sirius couldn't even finish this thought before with a very loud, "Oh, Shit!" Tonks fell into a ball on the mat. It was over.

"Hermoine, the reigning Pretty Pretty Princess, is now the proclaimed Queen of Twister!" Sirius gave her a enthusiastic clap. Everyone joined in on congratulating Hermoine, even the girls. Now it was the boys turn. Hermoine turned around the room giving a few low bows.

"Alright, boys onto the mat! Let's give the girls a good show!" Sirius smiled as Remus, Ron and Harry, took their places on the Twister board. Sirius thought which ever one of them won the round, he and Hermoine would be a thing to behold. If it was Ron he was sure to get a nose bleed, Remus would be too shy to get near her and Harry would most likely be beaten to a pulp after what had happened with 'Pretty Pretty Princess.'

After a few minutes it certainly looked like the boys game was going to be over faster then Sirius had first hoped. When ever the boys had to cross over body parts they got a look of, 'He might have the black plague!' and gingerly tried to make sure that nothing brushed up against each other.

Tonks made no attempt to hid herself while staring at Remus' ass. Occasional she would make grabbing motions at it. Remus' butt was in her face just like hers' had been in his face earlier. Tonks gave Sirius a mischievous wink and then said,

"I think I like the view from here. Professor, I do believe this is your good side. Care to give me a private lesson on anatomy later?"

Sirius laughed madly and Remus fell in a heap on the mat. For a moment Sirius wondered if Remus had fainted. '…and they all said I was the bad influence!'

Harry and Ron, had tried to make sure that Tonks off color comment didn't affect them. Ron was staring at the wall and was humming to himself. It sounded like, 'I will survive.' Harry was obviously trying to relieve the moments when he had been staring down Ginny shirt. Ron and Harry didn't seem to like being tangled up with each other, 'in that way.' Ginny and Hermoine seemed to be loving every moment of it.

Sirius wanted to end the game soon so he could watch the mixed sexes match. It promised to be the best by far.

"Right hand green."

"Left foot red."

Sirius had to bust out laughing. It was almost too much. Ron and Harry were almost purple in the face from trying not to fall down and not pay attention to the fact that they had never been 'that close' to one another. Poor boys, no sense of adventure. Not that Sirius swung that way but there had been a few times in his school days when, he and James had acted like lovers to mess around with some of the girls.

Sirius had once grabbed James butt in front on Lily when they had been in 6th year, and that had been tainting. Remus had never been one to play around with their game, but Remus did have a habit of surprising him sometimes. Sirius gave another good laugh at his reflections of a time that almost seemed to never have happened.

Sirius had obviously been reminiscing for too long because he heard Ron scream out, "What's the next bloody color already?"

But it was too late he collapsed into a ball. Harry was the winner. Harry pumped his fists in the air triumphantly, till he realized what he was up against. Hermoine laughed evilly from the couch.

"Time for round two, Wonder boy!"

Sirius could see Harry flitch in fear, not that he blamed him.

…to be continued…

Who do you want to win? Hermoine or Harry? Just wondering…

May I ask how scarred are you? I know I am after reading this again…I have a demented mind.


	9. Winner Take's All

Disclaimer: I own nothing…hee-hee

Gives everyone a piece of my birthday cake. My candle was a straw that we lit on fire…(hee)

Heart-resides: Gets a extra big bite because I forgot to give her a cookie.

Winner take all

Harry's face shriveled up in an unpleasant way. It was like someone had suggested his favorite teacher was Snape when ever Hermoine called him 'Wonder Boy.' Sirius hoped she didn't stop because Harry was bound to come up with a nickname for her. The innocent banter of youth, here was no end to the amusement of it.

"Ready, Set…"

Harry and Hermoine took opposite sides of the Twister mat. It was do or die, winner take all, the loser goes home a…loser! Male against female…

"Um, Sirius. We're ready…"

Siruis shook his head, when Harry finally spoke. 'Oops.' Got a little carried away.

"Alright, Harry. Don't get your knickers in a bunch. What are we betting? This is the final match and a trophy is in order. Any ideas…?" Sirius was mostly meet with blank stares, except for one person.

Hermoine gave a determined face and spoke her opinion, " I think it should be a dare. Whoever wins gets to dare the loser to do anything…and I mean _anything_. That is if wonder boy here thinks he can take it." Hermoine finished with a glare over to Harry.

Sirius could see the aura's of Harry and Hermoine fighting it out. He could cut the tension with a knife. Would Harry go along with it? 'If he's James' son he will.'

"Ok, Miss. Pretty Pretty Princess bitch, it's on! I can take anything you dish out! I'm ready!" Harry was wiggling his finger at Hermoine the entire time like he was shooting a laser beam at her through it.

Sirius was stunned for a moment when Harry called Hermoine a bitch but she seemed to like the new title so Sirius just let it slide. No telling where that conversation might go to if he tried to defend her.

"One more thing. The only rule is that there is no rules, I hope to see you both play dirty." and with that Sirius twisted the hand on the Twister board that he held in his lap.

Harry and Hermoine just smirked. Ron and Ginny both looked frightened for their friends. Tonks and Remus had mysteriously disappeared. Maybe Remus had taken Tonks up for the suggestion of a 'anatomy' lesson. Sirius had more important things to think about though and much less tainting. 'Maybe, less tainting…'

"Right hand blue."

Harry and Hermoine shoot down, like it was a race for whoever got to the color circle first. Sirius almost mentioned this but he realized it was pointless, it would most likely make it worse.

"Left hand yellow."

And so it continued. Soon Harry and Hermoine looked like a pretzel. Hermoine was obviously taking Siruis' advice and play 'dirty'. Although, it was a bit different then what Sirius had original envisioned. Hermoine was rubbing up against Harry in a most un-lady like manner when ever she got the chance.

Ron looked very uncomfortable, he was beet red and had undone the first few buttons on his shirt. Ginny looked pissed off beyond belief and had a look like she wanted to tackle Hermoine and pull all her hair out.

Harry on the other hand was taking more of a five year old routine. "You cheated on the last game." But when that had no effect he got more 'dirty', "You're so ugly when you were born, the doctor slapped your mother." and such. Sirius had to hold in a snort of laughter. Ginny on the other hand, who was pissed off at Hermoine for rubbing Harry the wrong way (or maybe the right), laughed like a squirrel on crack. Ron looked deathly pale.

Hermoine just continued to move body parts on other body parts when she got the chance. But when Harry made the 'ugly' joke. Things got worse. "If I'm so ugly, then why are you going to start panting like a horny teenager when I do this?" and Hermoine brought out the big guns.

Not only did she rub but she also moaned. A deep throated moan. Even Sirius had to avert his gaze for a moment before he started to stare in a very un-gentlemen way. Harry looked like he had no idea what to think. His eyes searched the room in a confused manner. Ginny stood up and started to walk onto the mat.

"Get away Ginny! If you touch us, we have to start all over again!" Ginny stopped at Harry's words and started to cry softly, in a very pathetic manner. Ron stood up and dragged his sister away, back to their spot on the floor. Sirius looked around in a 'it's just a simple Twister game' way…geez, and he had thought James, Remus and he had been bad.

"Hurry up, Sirius! Call out the next color."

"Right foot blue."

"Right foot red."

"Right hand green."

It continued for a few minutes in a quiet fashion till Harry got a evil smile plastered on his face and winked at Sirius. Sirius didn't like where this was going in the least bit. It almost took place in slow motion. Hermoine started to do the same act again but Harry didn't notice it because he started to do the same thing. So Hermoine started the moaning again and Harry followed suit. Sirius' eyes were burned into his head.

"Oh…"

"That's it…um!"

Ginny and Ron just sat there. "I am never going to be able to look at them the same way." and Ron buried his head in his hands. The act between the two Twister players only lasted for a moment more though. It was almost like they awoke from a small trance, when they realized what they were doing and where they were, plus it was in front of people.

With a cry and leap away from each other, Hermoine and Harry collapsed onto the floor. There was a moment of stunned silence then all hell broke loose. Harry and Hermoine, who had fallen on top of one another were trying to untangle themselves. Ginny was standing up and shouting things at Hermoine. Ron was trying his best to restrain his sister.

"Wonder boy! I can't believe you used my idea! You cheater!" and Hermoine lounged at Harry.

Ginny worked her way loose from Ron's grip. For a moment Ginny looked like she didn't know who she would like to attack first. Then with a grunt she lounged at Harry.

"I can't believe you liked that! You said you like me, not Hermoine! PLAYBOY!" and she started banging on his head, with her fists. Ron just stood there, then with a new resolve tried to pull everyone apart.

Sirius figured he should do something 'adult' like and stop them but what would be the fun in that? Besides it was all 'innocent' fun or was it anymore? Oh, well. Not like it mattered. Harry wanted to get him in a better mood and he had succeeded. Sirius felt a hundred percent better.

….to be continued…

I'm not quite sure where to take the story now. At least I updated and fixed some grammar…This is actually a pretty funny story!

It reminds me of when I use to ship Harry/Hermoine, sadly I went to canon, yes I am a trader.


	10. Magic Marker and Trivial Pursuit

Disclaimer: I own nothing...as always.

So I haven't updated this story in six years but hey, who's counting? I'm sure my writing style has changed some since then, hopefully for the better! I hope you enjoy and as always please comment.

So originally I shipped Harry/Hermoine and that is how I am going to finish this story!

SeaFrost Angel suggested Trivial Pursuit! Thanks!

Magic Markers and Trivial Pursuit

It had been a dare, that was what he had promised the winner but who would have thought it would be a tie? 'Still I need to be able to work this to my advantage...' Sirius had to think of something fast to maximize the chaos and the unpredictably of the situation.

Both the girls were hitting Harry on every inch they could reach. Ron, being a true best friend, was sitting in the corner quietly humming to himself. You would think after all he had seen with Fred and George as brothers nothing could taint him. But, hey, who knew?

Only after it became apparent that Harry might loss an ankle or ear did Sirius speak up.

"So, I said that the winner could make the loser do whatever they wanted but who would have thought it would be a tie? I'm disappointed really, I suppose we'll just have to let you both pick a game and then I'll pick a final one to be the tie breaker and that will be the end all..." Of what he wasn't sure, their friendship? Their innocence? Sirius wasn't sure but either way it sounded fun. 'Just because a friendship ends doesn't mean there isn't something else...'

"I pick Trivial Pursuit!" Shouted Hermoine from the vicinity of Harry's ankles.

"I pick Pictionary!" For being raised in a muggle household, one would have thought that Harry would have had a grasp on which muggle games would be best for him, but alas the years in the closet had done more damage than he knew.

"And I am keeping the final game a secret, it's much more fun that way. But first, time to release Harry and set up the new game!"

With a collective grumble, the two girls released Harry, who acted like an adult by doing a jig over to the protect being behind his godfather gave him.

Ginny rolled her eyes and mumbled "Real mature."

Harry batted his eyes and mocked 'real mature'.

'Wow, these kids are easier to invoke than I had originally thought! The fruit does not fall far from the tree.' Sirius loved every moment of it, so this was why people had kids!

"Trivial Pursuit is ready!" Hermoine called from the card table she had hastily placed on top of the Twister mat. "Get your own chairs." she added.

As they got chairs from around the room Sirius said "So Hermoine, how do we play this?"

"Quite simple really" and Hermoine put on her 'I'm smarter than you' face and began to explain, "We all get a pie that is missing all its pieces, which you have to fill. There are colors assigned to each topic: Geography-blue, Entertainment-pink, History-yellow, Arts and Literature-brown, Science and Nature-green and finally Sports and Leisure-orange. Each card has all six topics and whatever color you land on is the question you get. Answer all six to make a pie and win!"

There was a collective groan, of course miss know-it-all would pick the game were they all sat around and answered questions.

Sirius had to solve this and fast "Hermoine that sounds like the most boring thing ever but you picked it so we'll play. However, when you get a question wrong, Ron and Ginny you're playing too because I'm making you, the person who CAN answer it gets to write on you with a magic marker." and like the wizard he was, Sirius made six magic markers appear out of thin air. "In fact, let the color question you get wrong serve as the color you get marked with."

...to be continued...

Please give me some suggestions for the final game Sirius will pick. I have a few ideas but I'm not really sure. Also I am thinking of adding a guest character, Snape! If anyone has anything to add I would love to know :) THANKS!


	11. Marker Mustaches and Pretty Princess

Disclaimer: Nothing! That is how much I am in possession of.

Yeah, I hate it when people do this but I am doing it anyway! I want reviews, le duh! Give me! Just imagine, I am a cookie monster and your comments are cookies, 'nough said.

Marker Mustaches and Miss Pretty Princess Bitch

Cut throat. Those were the best two words to describe the madness he was witnessing. So this is what happened when someone locked up teenagers for an entire summer.

Hermoine was obviously in the lead but that was to be expected. When Harry had actual managed to get a question right, that she hadn't, he had promptly drawn a huge penis on Hermoine's cheek with the orange marker. Sirius still laughed out loud if he caught sight of it. She was trying to cover it with her hair but it really wasn't working.

Harry had a handle bar mustache, a pair of boobs, one blue eyelid and an assortment of other lewd, immature drawings on his face and arms.

Ron was the worse out of all of them. Hermoine had taken sweet sadistic pleasure from writing 'Ginger' on his forehead, but there was also a tic-ta-toe board, where Harry and Hermoine had played on Ron's face. Other than the fact that he had connect the dots with the freckles on his arms and legs he was doing quite well.

Ginny was no better off. As soon as she had gotten one wrong, Hermoine had given her whiskers with the blue marker because who else but Hermoine would know the answer to, "What three European counties begin with the letter A?" After the whiskers, Hermoine had just scribbled all over Ginny's legs; Hermoine wasn't out for artistic flare but revenge.

It was obvious who the winner was going to be but Sirius still wanted to prolong it. He was, how might you say, patronizing the arts at the moment.

Hermoine did a little dance in her chair when it was her turn. She had managed to grab the Pretty Pretty Princess crown again and was wearing it as more; a crown of glory. Sirius sighed as he read the question, "What day of the week did the Romans call _dies__solis_?" Hermoine gave a demented laugh and simply said "Sunday." Sirius sighed and just gave a simple nod 'yes'. And with that she was one slice away from victory!

Harry knew it was now or never but he had a feeling it was going to be the 'never' part. With a spin and a prayer to the gods he landed on green...damn. Sirius truly felt sorry for Harry and when he read the question for green out loud he could barely talk in between his laughter. "What mammals travel with yellowfish tuna?" Harry looked at Sirius like he might turn in him in to the authorities. But after that he just hang his head low...

"Jellyfish?"

"Jellyfish aren't mammals Harry."

"Ohhhh..."

"The correct answer would be, 'What are dolphins?'" Hermoine said.

"Sirius, the green marker if you please." Hermoine knew that she was going to take a special relish in this.

"Harry, arm."

With a whimper, Harry gave her his arm. Hermoine knew in her heart that what she was about to do was truly evil but at the moment she didn't care. She drew what looked like the Dark Mark...instead of a snake it looked like..."A CANDY CANE?" Hermoine had a slightly guilty look before she said "I'm hungry."

Sirius gave a snort, went to the kitchen and brought back some cauldron cakes to the table.

It was Ron's turn, the poor boy hadn't gotten one question right, so Sirius was really going to enjoy this. "What was the largest city in the U.S. when the first census was taken in 1790?" It was so hard to hold in a hoot of laughter after he was done reading it. Who in the world had ever made up these cards? Who in the world would know these things? Muggle or not.

Ron looked like he wanted to either cry, laugh, or maybe throw up. The choice that he took though was a complete surprise to everyone at the table.

Ron upended the card table with a yell that could rival the Hulk. As if to add the frosting to the cake, Ron ripped open his shirt by the buttons looked at Ginny, said "Don't tell mum" and ran out of the room.

With all that had happened throughout the week, this did nothing to faze the people who had been around the card table, on the other hand it did surprise the new addition in the opposite hallway.

"Um, what was that?" Came a snarling voice from the shadows.

...to be continued...

Obviously some of these characters are, well, out of character. Snape will defiantly not be an exception. In fact for him to even consider playing is out of character but you have been warned. Personally I can't wait to see Snape play pictionary? Does he have a talent for drawing that we were aware of?

I know it's not a game but I can see Snape playing with an Easy Bake Oven! Also what was the boy version of it? I think there was a science kit or something like that...anyone remember?


	12. Lion, Snake and Pictionary

Disclaimer: I own nothing BLAH BLAH

So I am totally loving this. I am so happy that I get to expand my character base! I am thinking there might be another guest. Also let me know if you guys would like an off chapter explaining where Ron when and where Remus and Tonks have disappeared too. ::Wink::

As always please review and all questions, comments and whatever, is always welcome!

Skaterofthebooks: Yes! Ron when crazy! For some reason when I started writing this fanfic Ron had a weak constitution so I went with the character I had already written him in. Don't worry with time and therapy he'll be fine...I suppose.

Oh, and just think 'Harry Potter Puppet Pals' for some reason I feel like I wrote the characters in a manner that reflects the craziness of those YouTube Videos.

Snake, Lion and Pictionary

Snape really was not sure he had just seen what he thought he had. Of course the Wesley's were a volitional family but this was taking it to a whole new level. Even the normally calm Hermoine was hyperventilating and he was pretty sure she was wearing a crown. 'And what's that drawn on her face?'

"May I acquire as to what the hell is going on here? What is all this rumpus?"

Sirius, who would normally be repelled by Snape, was quite happy to see his old classmate. Why should only Sirius' friends be tortured? He had forgotten all about his enemies! Silly him.

"Well Snape, what you see here is a good old fashion competition. Boys vs girls, brains vs brawn and all that rot. Care to join?"

Snape went to open his mouth but before he could, Sirius added, "Wait, what was I thinking? You would never want to play these muggle games. You might lose, and we all know how embarrassing that would be for you. Go off and play with your chemistry set." It was a lot to add but Sirius had to make sure he took the bait.

Snape looked like he had a slight internal battle before relenting to Sirius' taunts. "Me? Lose? To the likes of you? A couple of two-bit wizards and witches? Don't make me laugh." And with a cape twirl, that would make Dracula proud, he walked into the room. "What are we playing?"

Sirius, Hermoine, Ginny and Harry surveyed the mess that had been their Trivial Pursuit game. "Hermoine had been winning and let's face it, she was going to win. Might as well give the win to her and continue on to Pictionary."

Hermoine turned her head smugly to all in the room, everyone just rolled their eyes. Normally Harry would have argued but he was really over having his ass handed to him.

"I'll set up the Pictionary, if you clean up the Trivial Pursuit."

Ginny offered to throw the Trivial Pursuit game in the bin but Hermoine saved it from an uncertain fate. She quickly stowed it upstairs in her room, it was her new best friend after all.

When Hermoine came back down Harry explained the rules to the next game but half way through he realized the teams were two and three. "Sirius, Ginny and I can be on the same team but what about Prof. Snape and Hermoine?"

Ginny gave a slight lip turn and said "Well, I think that two for their team is enough. Does Sirius even count as a valuable team member?"

Harry had managed to calm down Ginny after Sirius had whacked her on the head. When Sirius suggested finding either Ron, Tonks or Remus but everyone just nodded 'no' in a solemn manner. Snape wanted to ask about Tonks and Remus but if Ron's earlier actions were an indication to how the day had been going he decided against it.

After a few more moments of silent pondering on what to do, they heard a 'POP' from the other room.

Hermoine yelled out "I call whoever just apparited into the next room as a team member!"

Hermoine raced out of the room and brought back George, who was straining against her forced pull. "What in the world is going on Hermoine? You've got a male sexual organ drawn on your cheek! You can have my body but not my soul!"

His expectant look was quickly extinguished when he saw everyone that was gathered in the room. George turned to look at the back of Hermoine's head in shocked silence, for once he didn't know what to say.

"We're playing a game and I've decided to add you to my team. Don't worry, it's the winning one."

"When in Rome..." and George walked into the room and plopped down next to Harry.

Harry went over the beginning of the instructions with George, and then finished where he had left off. The Wesley twin said "Well with all the doodling I've done in my Hogwart classes this should be a breeze."

Snape just rolled his eyes while the other teenagers agreed with him. Hermoine got up and announced that her team was going first because she had won the last game. Harry yelled "Fine! But that's the last time you get your way today you Princess Pretty Bitch."

All looked at Hermoine waiting for her to explode but she just smiled sweetly and when to grab the first card.

* * *

So what you think? Did I spell apparite right? All I could find was 'apparition' and blah, I'm just a bad speller. I just love writing this! Please give me more ideas for the final game! I have gotten some excellent ones but I am always hungry for more. I was thinking of 'Clue' too!


	13. It's a?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks for all the reviews! I am happy to see that this fanfic is so popular.

Sirius J. Potter-Thanks for all the suggestions! I haven't even heard of half of them so I will do some research...

PhoenixRose92- Monopoly! What a good idea! That game used to drive me crazy as a kid, don't think I ever finished a game because they lasted so long.

Jaisler: Yes! Suggestive eyebrow raise is correct when it comes to Tonks and Remus! I think I will make the next chapter a quick 'Where they are now' chapter. If you like Remus and Tonks, read some of my fanfics for them! After I finish this one I plan on re-grading them (as it were) so that there are less mistakes. I didn't proofread as much six years ago.

Skaterofbooks: Thank you for all the reviews! You're the best ever :)

Now, on with the show!

It's a...?

It was quickly discovered who was a talented drawer and who was not. Sirius had decided to cap the points at 25, which seemed reasonable to all involved. After so many rounds it was Princess Bitches-10 and Wonder Boy-12. Snape had an odd artistic flare that no one had been aware of and while Sirius could not draw he made up for enthusiasm when he guessed what the pictures were. This was a good thing because Harry couldn't draw for crap but Sirius guessed such a variety of things within their time limit that he usually got it right.

It became obvious that George was going to make a happy addition to the group of gamers, it was Snape's attitude that surprised them the most. He must have been in a super happy mood that day because after the first ten minutes, Snape's scrawl and sneer had been replaced with a slight smile.

"My turn!" Snape shouted as he stood up to grab a card. He looked at it for a second and then started to draw like a mad man. He drew two humps and pointed at the low point in the middle of them. Hermoine shouted "Middle!" and George shouted "Low Point!" but Snape just shook his head in disgust. Thinking for another second he drew a stick figure with humungous books and pointed to the middle of them, then he drew a line from that to the two humps he had drawn earlier. A light bulb when off in George's head, "Valley!" he shouted. Snape pointed at him and shouted just as loud "YES!"

Snape gave his team members high fives as he sat down and Hermoine stuck her tongue out at the 'wonder boy' team.

Next it was Ginny's turn. She got up and looked at her card but she just looked at it with disgust. "How in the world am I suppose to draw that?"

"Hurry up Ginny! Time's a'wastin'! Just draw, draw!" Harry yelled. Sirius let out an encouraging cheer. However when the two minutes were up, they were not a point up. "What did the card say?" Harry asked after she had sat down again.

"Hiccup."

"No, what did the card say to draw?"

"Hiccup, I was suppose to draw a 'hiccup' now I ask you, how in the seven levels of hell was I going to do that?"

Everyone nodded their agreement, this game could be just as cryptic as Trivial Pursuit!

Hermoine stood up grabbed the card with a flare, drew a "Tree!" and sat back down again.

"Hey! That's not fair! How can you get 'tree' and I had 'hiccup'!"

"Oh, shut up! Do you forget when you had 'cloud' and I got 'parliament'?

With a sigh of defeat Ginny was quiet.

Harry stood up and looked at his card and just let out a laugh. He drew a lighting bolt and just crossed his arms.

"The boy who lived!"

"Self-centered!"

Harry just shook his head and sighed. No, he motioned with his head, and he drew rain around the lighting bolt.

"Storm!"

"Thunder!"

Harry smacked his hand to his forehead and he seriously began to doubt his sanity. Sirius just kept yelling things till he got it right. "Storm! Hurricane! Rain! Tropical Storm! Weather! Bright! Flash! Lightning!" Harry said "Yes! Thank god!" but instead of giving his teammates anything congratulatory he smacked them on the heads.

Soon it was an even 24 all around and it was Sirius' turn. "Don't let us down Sirius!" Harry and Ginny were cheering. When Sirius saw his card he let a bark of a laugh and drew himself with a wand.

"Pompous!"

"Criminal!"

Sirius didn't know who he wanted to kill first, but he ignored his feelings and drew an arrow to the wand and then drew sparks coming out of the wand tip.

"Ejaculation!"

Sirius smacked his forehead had Harry's answer. This kid was worse than he thought! Luckily at the last second, Ginny supplied the correct answer "Magic!"

Falling to his knees, Sirius said "Yes!" while bringing his hands up to the heavens in jubilation.

The Pretty Princess Bitch team was in shock. Snape's lip curl returned in full force and George just shot the other team the worse scowl he could manage. Hermoine was the worse of all, as she threw herself to the ground and started to throw a tantrum. Flaying her arms and legs about, it was really quite a sight. Ginny stood up, walked over to Hermoine, pointed her finger at her and just laughed in a way that made Sirius proud.

* * *

So there you go! I will have a 'Where are they now' chapter with Ron, Tonks and Remus. After that it will be the tie breaker game. This fanfic is going on way long than I had originally planned, but I keep thinking up new games and all the suggestions I keep getting sound fun too!

Hoped you enjoyed it!


	14. Where They Are Now

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Where Are They Now?

Ron really didn't know what to do after he had run off but he knew that he couldn't turn back. He was stuck in Grimmauld Place but he tried to find a quiet dark corner to hid in. Unfortunately the pain that Ron was going to suffer was only half way over.

He wandered into the library figuring that Hermoine would be the only person who would normally go there. He went to the nearest corner and balled himself up. Now it was time for some serious introspection. 'What in the world was wrong with his friends? What was it with this house? Was it being locked up for months at a time that was slowly making them all go insane? He knew that Sirius was the ring leader, but he just couldn't believe that Hermoine and Harry could be influenced so easily. Only a week or so ago everything had been fine, but now...'

Ron was holding his head and quietly sobbing when he heard it. At first he couldn't place it so he stilled his movements and focused his energy on listening to it. Only the moment after he had, he wish he hadn't...

Tonks and Remus were continuing the strip poker game from earlier only it was more 'intimate' this time. What Ron realized he was hearing was the sound of Remus slightly murmuring; whether it was in pain or pleasure he couldn't tell, so like an idiot he tried to hear even more.

"Really Remus, I had no idea you were such a baby." Tonks was saying this in a bored voice, she really was a brass girl.

"Really the things you make me do! I have dignity you know! I was a Professor at Hogwarts!" Although the speech had obviously been made to try an impress his audience of one, it just made her snort.

"'Dignity?' You were Sirius and James' friend. Honey, you gave up your dignity long ago."

Although he knew it was against his better judgment, Ron turned his head in the direction of the voices. They were behind a couch, so Ron quietly crawled over to catch a glimpse.

Remus was wearing a bra, and a woman's blouse that was unbuttoned. He had a pair of shorts on his head and it looked like he wasn't wearing pants but the pin stripped boxers were hard to miss. Tonks on the other hand had given herself a mustache, like Remus', and was wearing a male's blazer. Ron realized if he stranded a closer look he could probably catch a bit of cleavage because she wasn't wearing a shirt, but that was when he caught the fact that she wasn't wearing any pants.

Both were looking at each other with serious faces that totally ruined the ridiculous air they were making with what they were wearing...or not.

"Tonks, I've won almost more than fifty times than you. Please, can we just call it quits? I'm tired and hungry. And I'm pretty sure everyone is wondering were we went too." Remus looked around with a slightly fearful look on his face, obviously he didn't want Molly to catch them in such a compromising position.

Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment before she said, "Fine. We'll just continue this in your room." And with that she grabbed onto Remus and 'POP' they were gone. However when Tonks had made the tackle, her shorts had fallen off Remus' head. Ron walked over to them and stared at them for a moment.

With a primal cry, he put them on his head. 'Now what?' He had no idea what he was doing but he was sure that this was only the beginning. He stalked around in the library planning his next move.

OMG. I have an odd feeling I am going to do something awful to Ron and the others at the end of this story. Oh, and no I am not sorry. I hope this chapter didn't seem too rushed. I wanted it to be short but I didn't devote as much time as I should have. Watch 'Baby Faced Beauty' on , that's what distracted me all day. It's soooo good :) LATER AND REVIEW!


	15. The Night Before

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

So, there we are. After that short break we are now back the main plot! And Oh, how it will thicken.

I am going with Sirius J Potter's idea for RISK! Now bear in mind, I have never played RISK in my entire life. In fact I once looked at the instructions, sighed loudly, and put the game back in the closet. I will try my hardest to 'kind of' follow the rules but don't expect it to be perfect.

The Night Before

So, there they were. At the obvious tie breaker that Sirius knew they would need but he still wasn't sure what to do. There were just so many options! To only pick one seemed so...unfair. He knew that this game wouldn't be the last but the bragging rights for the person who won was a must have.

Sirius was only indecisive for a moment longer before he knew, what game would be perfect. Sure, it was a game for 'pretending' to take over the world, but Sirius had a feeling there would be a lot of meaning behind who won the match.

Once Sirius snapped out of his revery he realized the scene that lay before him. Ginny and Hermoine were pulling each others hair looking like they really wanted to hurt each other. Snape and Harry were having a thumb wrestling contest while George cheered for both the boys in the girls in their separate activities. After Snape had nearly broken Harry's thumb, and Hermoine had pulled an actual fist of hair from Ginny's head, did they finally calm down.

"Well, now that we all have that out of our system, it is time for the tie breaker!" They all started to clap and after a few moments Sirius motioned for silence; everybody stopped clapping. Yes, my puppets! Obey your master...Sirius made a slight cough and got back to business.

"I have decided that we will play RISK. Now this is a more involved game than we have played in the past so I think it best if we wait till tomorrow to play." Just as he expected everyone started to boo. Even Snape and George who had just joined in were just as upset as the rest of them.

"Please let's handle this like adults." Although as Sirius said this he was not sure if he really knew what an 'adult' was anymore. Although they looked like they didn't want to, everyone sat back down and looked at Sirius for what he was going to say next. "I think we should keep the teams and at eight am sharp we will have the final showdown." He knew people were going to complain and about the time, so before they could open their mouths Sirius said, "Even if one team member is a minute late they forfeit and the other team wins." 'Lose by a technicality? Never! Tonight is going to be fun.' Sirius wondered if pranks would be had or if he would find someone locked in a closet tomorrow morning. He couldn't wait to see.

* * *

At dinner everyone was deadly quiet. Ron, Tonks and Remus never showed up and no one was brave enough to ask. Even Molly and Arthur who were not completely aware of the situation kept their mouths shut.

Sirius supposed it was the fact that Hermoine was still wearing the crown (he doubted if she would ever take it off), and had a phallic symbol on her cheek. Harry still had the Candy Cane Dark Mark, he seemed to have grown oddly fond of it and even when he had the chance to wash it off, he didn't. Ginny looked put out beyond belief, with her hair all tousled and claw marks on her face. George and Snape were sitting next to each other looking like they were silently plotting together. Only Sirius remained unscathed, both emotionally and physically, with all that had happened.

Molly looked around and finally tried to start a conversation. "Ginny, dear, how was your um, day?" They all looked at Ginny to see what she would say. What she said might make or break what they had planned the next day. Ginny stared at her mother for a moment before she answered, "Cleaning. We cleaned the drawing room...nasty business." And with that she went back to eating her meal with a blank look on her face.

The next second they were all surprised when Snape spoke up, "They were rough housing some but they are 'children' so some tom foolery is to be expected." He looked around at them bored, Sirius was impressed by his poker face, and Snape even added a bit of a lip curl to look convincing.

Sirius realized that Arthur might be interested in the 'muggle' items they had been playing with. Sirius and Arthur's eyes met and he conveyed that message to Arthur. He got a silent 'yes' and Sirius knew that if it was possible, things were going to get better.

After dinner Sirius and Arthur disappeared into the drawing room, while Molly was surprised when everyone announced they were going to bed early. However just because it was quiet did not mean that they were in bed.

* * *

Well, let's see what the night holds for our friends! Also if someone could give me a few pointers for RISK I would appreciate it. Thanks!


	16. The Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe...

A/N: So here it goes. Like I stated before I have NEVER played RISK so don't go crazy if I get a rule wrong or slightly bend them...or ignore them completely and get it all wrong.

P.S. Come on everyone! Let's get this story to 100 reviews! It will be the most I've ever gotten. I'm so proud! Hurrah!

The Showdown

Not surprisingly Arthur had loved everything Sirius had showed him. He practically had a heart attack as Sirius explained the rules and asked the other man if he wanted to play some games. They had stayed up way later than Sirius had planned on but he was going to be downstairs at 7am sharp. He knew the others would be up early too and he refused to miss a moment of the mayhem. Plus if he was late, god knows what they would do to him.

He had been right..partiality. Hermoine had been locked in the closet by Ginny, but Hermoine had easily gotten out. Ginny looked like half of her hair had been burned, which wasn't a good look with the other half having been almost pulled out.

Snape had tried to threaten them but no one payed him any attention...House points don't matter too much over the summer. Sirius was pretty sure he had caught a glimpse of Ron running around like a mad man but he chose to ignore it. But being the giving man he was, he laid out a few rolls for the wild savage, Ron hadn't eaten in almost a day.

Tonks and Remus were mysteriously absent and Sirius suspected it was going to stay that way. Sirius was happy it was happening at his house, because he was sure Molly would have never stood for it if she knew what was happening under her roof.

* * *

Sirius was happy (just like he knew he would be) that he had arrived right on time. Harry had taken the liberty of rooting through some old trunks and had gotten an old admiral hat on...with a feather and everything. How Harry had ever found the time, Sirius had no idea. However he had also taken the time to redraw his Candy Cane Dark Mark.

Hermoine had also donned clothes worthy of the event. She was wrapped in a cape...having looked like she raided another trunk. Hermoine had a manic look on her face. She still had on the pretty pretty princess crown, it looked as if she had slept with it on. After all the time she had used up playing games instead of studying, she was hell bent on winning.

George and Snape seemed to have arrived at an odd partnership. Although Snape didn't usually approve of the twins behavior, he seemed to be ready and willing to take advantage of it to win the game.

Sirius tried to make his smile look a little less evil as he took the sheet off the game set. He had already set it all up and it was ready to go. Sirius had a feeling no one would want to wait while he set it up.

Sirius clapped his hands together. "So this is it! The final decider." Sirius gave them all a sweeping look before he continued. "No breaks, no stopping. We play this completely through and if anyone stops for _ANY _reason, their entire team is forfeit. Understand?"

They all slowly nodded their heads. Sirius wondered if any of them had forgotten to take their bathroom break. He didn't have to tell anyone to break into their respective teams because they already had.

Sirius gave a cough. "However, this is the tie breaker therefore I am giving up my position on on Wonder Boy's team and am becoming the ring master." Harry and Ginny began to protest but Sirius held up his hand. "My place will be replaced by..." Sirius turned his head towards the door and all followed him.

Ginny and George yelled out, "Dad?"

However the playing population at large weren't that surprised...it was much better than Molly. Although to have Ron join again would have been nice, but Sirius feared he would need therapy before he could go to Hogwarts again.

Arthur gave them all a smile and sat down next to his only daughter. Snape and Arthur quickly eyed each other but decided the topic didn't need to be breached.

"And with that, let the games begin!"

* * *

It had already been two hours and some members were looking worse off than others. Hermoine was crossing her legs and looking like she was yellow from all the pee she was trying to hold in. Ginny had started to make running water noises until she realized she kind of had to go to the bathroom too; that had quickly made her stop.

Arthur was having the time of his life. Although he had annoyed Harry half to death at the being with questions about every little thing (although he had already asked Sirius the same questions last night), Harry had quickly taken the evil way out and started to tell Arthur all the wrong answers. Harry was certainly taking a twisted amount glee out of it.

"Harry, what is this?"

"Oh, Arthur, that's just a mouse."

"Mouse?"

"Yeah, I mean I know it's an animal (duh!) but when you play a game like this, the things you roll are called mouse or mices."

Arthur shook his head. "I must have misheard Sirius last night."

The Princess Bitches had taken over most of Europe and Asia, plus with the control of Australia, they looked like the shoe in for a win. However George had had a string of bad rolls and it looked like the Wonder Boys were going to catch up.

Neither team was giving an inch and were crazy strict at making sure all die were counted correctly and all rolls legal. Ginny had tried one false move but that had quickly been seen as a bad idea. Mostly when George had given her one hell of an Indian burn.

Harry stood up as he yelled out his next battle moves. They were close to conquering Canada and when he did, Arthur actually did a dance. At first Harry had looked embarrassed but after a minute, Harry had joined him.

They were so close to decision time. Sirius looked on with fatherly pride. Not only had he gotten the children to play together well, he had the parents cooperating again. Arthur and Snape had never been in the same room for so long without fighting...although Sirius was the same. Maybe he would have to re-look at his relationship with Snape...well, maybe.

Snape laughed with glee as he knocked over Harry's troops on the tip of South America. It was really looking like a win for the Princesses' but the girls had to hold onto their bladders. Hermoine looked like she wanted to laugh too but she didn't want to risk it.

* * *

So there you go! I'll post The Showdown II soon!At least I hope...


End file.
